


Later Then?

by Obsessivecompulsivereadr



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessivecompulsivereadr/pseuds/Obsessivecompulsivereadr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian pulled him close and dipped his mouth near Kurt's ear again, "Isn't this where you tell me you have a boyfriend and I say something about not caring?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Klaine/Blaine Unfriendly

New York was the best place in the world. 

_Sometimes._

Kurt was just buzzed enough to be dancing what could probably be considered inappropriately if he were anywhere else in the world.  Shannon and Akia, the friends he’d made while attending Tisch, were in the general area, dancing and gyrating against some very cute, but sadly straight, guys from Pace.  Or Columbia. 

Somewhere.  He’d forgotten what school they’d mentioned when they’d begun hitting on his friends. 

And when his new girls, though they’d never replace his swans, as scattered as they were around the country, had left in different directions to dance, Kurt was left alone again. 

Fitting, Kurt thought. 

He’d spent enough time dancing that the drinks he’d downed a while ago were just this side of causing some loss of inhibition.  But it wouldn’t matter anyway. 

He had nobody to dance with. 

He never did. 

Kurt had hoped that New York City would be different from the beginning.  That he’d never feel insecure, like he was never enough, or less than someone else.  But so far, that hadn’t happened.  Of course, he’d only been in New York for three months.  But he’d had a hope in the back of his mind that once he finally got here, things would be different immediately.

But of course, they hadn’t.  Things didn’t work out that way for Kurt Hummel.

Life didn’t work out that way for Kurt Hummel.

 _People_ didn’t work out that way for Kurt Hummel.

People like Blaine.

Kurt closed his eyes and gave himself over to the music, uncaring that he was dancing alone in the club, lost in the thoughts about how everything had changed in just a mere three months. 

Blaine’s concerns had been on target all along.  The times that Blaine had worried that they wouldn’t make it in a long-distance relationship.  The times that Blaine had point blankly asked if they’d make it in the long run.  Kurt had brushed those off as Blaine worrying about Kurt leaving him.  When all along, it had been Blaine who couldn’t handle the long-distance. 

It had taken a month in New York before a phone call from Blaine had finalized his concerns.  A phone call in which Blaine had confessed to finding someone else he wanted to date.  Someone else he wanted.  It hadn’t ever mattered that Kurt had promised to never say goodbye to him.

He hadn’t needed to.  Blaine had said goodbye for him. 

He’d been upset, of course, but he hadn’t been surprised at all.  He hadn’t even bothered asking Blaine who the new guy was, because Kurt had a vague idea, and he hadn’t wanted that confirmed for him.  It hadn’t mattered anyway.  The new guy was someone who gave Blaine the attention he craved.

Blaine was _very_ needy, and he’d always been that way.  Kurt had thought that his continuous reassurance that they’d be fine would be enough for Blaine. 

He’d been wrong. 

Of course Blaine couldn’t make it without having some kind of affection or attention that could be given daily.  That was Blaine being Blaine.  He loved being adored.  Kurt wasn’t there to adore him, and he’d needed someone who could be.  It had been just that simple.

Kurt had wallowed for a while, before his new best girls had just decided that he’d done it enough.  And they’d vowed to make sure Kurt got out and had fun, if not nightly, then at least every weekend. 

Which was why Kurt found himself in this club, slightly buzzed, and dancing alone again. 

Like usual. 

It was only times like this when he was reminded of Blaine.  When he was drinking, feeling lonely, and back to thinking he’d never be good enough for anybody.  He got on his own nerves when he got like this, so morose and inwardly whiny, even if he never said anything aloud. 

Kurt weaved his way through the dancers back over to the bar.  He had a much better fake ID now, one that didn’t make him a Hawaiian with a dorky last name.  One that actually worked without the bouncers having to look the other way. 

He purchased another drink, and he leaned against the bar, his gaze searching for Shannon and Akia.  They didn’t know the guys they were dancing with, so Kurt didn’t trust them with his girls. 

His girls.  They weren’t his swans, Mercedes, Brittany and Tina.  But they were very sweet girls. 

Akia was a gorgeous African-American girl he’d met the first day of classes.  She’d been in The Lion King as a child, as young Nala, but that was her only credit before college.  Her parents had given her a taste of Broadway, and then they’d pulled her back out and put her in regular school.  She was determined to get back there.  She had Rachel’s drive, but Akia was kinder in a lot of ways.  Her personality and her adopt everyone nature made her a lot like Mercedes in some ways. 

Shannon was a beautiful Irish redhead, and her temper was fantastic, and one of the things that Kurt loved most about her.  She, like him, had no professional credits, but her voice and dance skills were incomparable.  She was a little like Brittany, with a zest for life and a love of pure dance.  Shannon had confessed that she thought she could be happy just dancing on Broadway, but she would kick herself if she didn’t at least try for the bigger roles.

They’d both latched on to him when they’d met at Tisch.  Kurt had ended up in New York alone, because Rachel had gone on to NYADA, and they rarely spent time together.  She’d admitted that having Kurt around reminded her that Finn wasn’t.  So she’d chosen to not spend very much time with Kurt in New York, to ease her heartache. 

Kurt talked to his dad and Carole frequently, even though they were permanently in D.C. now, and with Finn when they could skype in between his army duties. 

Kurt had heard from Sam some, but not very often.  Sam was more in contact with Mercedes, who Kurt talked to at least three times a week.  Mercedes was enjoying her shot at the music world in Los Angeles, and Kurt couldn’t wait to see her when she finally got the break she deserved.

He’d finished off his drink and put the glass back on the bar when a voice sounded in his ear. 

“Hey there,” the whisper was husky and by his ear, the scent of the person’s cologne strong from just from how very close he was to Kurt. 

Kurt turned slightly, without answering, and found someone he’d never expected to see again.  Certainly not this soon after graduation. 

He stared, shocked by the appearance of Sebastian Smythe, someone he’d assumed was still in Ohio. 

“You?” Kurt managed to say.

That signature meerkat smirk came out.  “Yes, _me._ ” 

Sebastian laughed and slid onto the stool next to him, prompting Kurt to sit as well, as smoothly as his sudden recognition of awkwardness would allow him.

“But what are you doing here?  I thought you were a junior last year,” Kurt was too shocked to even try to be coy or charming.

“Did I _look_ like a junior?” Sebastian’s eyebrow rose in disdain. 

“Well, no,” Kurt laughed, “I don’t know why I thought that.  You were the Captain of the Warblers last year.  I guess it’s just.  Never mind.” 

Kurt had assumed that because he’d thought Sebastian was Blaine’s new “ _one_ ,” but he wasn’t about to admit that to the former Warbler. 

“So how’s New York treating you?” Sebastian leaned in and asked, taking a long swallow from his beer afterwards.

Kurt shrugged, “It’s fine.  Better than Ohio most of the time.” 

Kurt rotated on his stool and looked over at the dance floor, finding Akia and Shannon one more time, to make sure the guys didn’t take off with them without Kurt’s knowledge, before he spun back around to look at Sebastian.

“You somebody’s babysitter?” Sebastian nodded towards the dance floor. 

Sebastian looked very good.  Unfairly good, to be honest.  He’d dropped the popped collar addiction, and he was wearing an emerald green button down, with dark tight-fitting jeans and black shoes.  In the dim lighting, Kurt couldn’t see what type of shoes, only their color.  And he grinned a little at the fact that he’d, yet again, been distracted by footwear despite the presence of a very attractive male.  Maybe Akia was right, and he should have gone into fashion design.

“My friends.  They’ve been dancing with some guys they just met.  Not totally untrustworthy, I’m just paranoid.”

“Ah.  Hummel the Protector is out tonight huh?” Sebastian responded, not sarcastically.

“He’s always out,” Kurt smiled and leaned against the bar.  “So what are you doing?  Which school?”

“Columbia.  Law, but I’m doing some interning in their Human Rights program.”

Kurt stopped, finding it necessary to properly compute that information, and Sebastian laughed at what must have been an interesting expression on his face. 

“Before you ask, yes, you heard correctly.  Human Rights.”

Kurt giggled, “I’m sorry.  That was rude.  I just didn’t expect that.”

“Well, they don’t have a Clubbing major there, so I went with my second choice,” Sebastian smirked as he sipped his beer.

Kurt threw his head back and laughed, “Truce?  I won’t comment on _anything_ , okay?”

He held his hand out, and Sebastian took it, shaking it firmly.  “Only if you dance with me.”

Kurt hesitated, but not because he didn’t want to dance with Sebastian.  “You sure?”

Sebastian cocked his head, “Why wouldn’t I be sure?”

“Nothing.  Yeah, dancing would be great,” Kurt got off his stool and waited for Sebastian to finish his beer.   “I need to stick near the girls though.”

“Fine,” Sebastian slid off his stool and grabbed Kurt’s hand, pulling him towards the dance floor.   

Kurt grinned over at Akia, who gave him a thumbs up, before he turned to lock eyes with Shannon, who was smiling over the shoulder of the guy she was dancing with.

Sebastian pulled him close and dipped his mouth near Kurt’s ear again, “Isn’t this where you tell me you have a boyfriend and I say something about not caring?”

Kurt closed his eyes, not at the reminder of the break-up.  He’d come to terms with Blaine. 

He’d closed his eyes in memory of the history with Sebastian.  His reminder that for Sebastian, Blaine had been the better choice. 

“I don’t though,” Kurt leaned up and answered, close to his ear to be heard over the music.

Sebastian leaned back, “What?”

“Can we not talk about it right now?”

He didn’t feel like talking about Blaine, and hearing Sebastian talk about going after Blaine when he returned to Ohio for visits, or hearing Sebastian talk about him like Blaine was the one who got away. 

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Sebastian leaned back in and said softly, before pulling Kurt close again. 

It wasn’t like the one and only time they’d danced somewhat together before.  That night at Scandals.  Because they had been dancing near each other then, competing for Blaine’s attention. 

This was different. 

It was as if Sebastian was trying to stake a claim on him.  Each song that ended, Sebastian just held on, pulling Kurt back to him, ignoring everything else.  Fast songs, slow songs.  It didn’t matter, because Sebastian’s hands stayed on him. 

Pulling him nearer, and the last drink had been enough to have Kurt ignoring his conscience.  Ignoring that voice that told him that it was just dancing.  Just a transitional period before Sebastian wandered off to find his chosen conquest of the night.

Sebastian was different.  Somehow less cocky. 

He’d been like this the few times Kurt had seen him after Dave’s suicide attempt.  He’d really seemed to change, been more willing to be nicer to people.  Sebastian had seemed to take it to heart when he’d said that life wasn’t just fun and games anymore.  He seemed more reverent, more self-evaluating now. 

His transition made him so much more attractive.  Not that he hadn’t always been gorgeous, but months ago, Kurt wouldn’t have even fathomed admitting that.  Not even to himself. 

But honestly, Sebastian’s confidence was intoxicating.  Infuriating at times, but a powerful aphrodisiac nonetheless.  One Kurt was giving in to partly because he just wanted to, and partly because the drinks were allowing him to. 

And whatever this inner peace was that Sebastian had found, it looked very good on him. 

When another slower song began, Kurt leaned into him, resting his head on Sebastian’s shoulder.  He smiled to himself, wondering how much explaining he was going to need to do with Akia and Shannon tomorrow. 

“So what are you doing here?  Where are you?  I heard about the NYADA thing a few months ago.”

“Oh, I also applied to Tisch, so I ended up there.  Musical theater still,” Kurt stretched his neck to get his lips closer to Sebastian’s ear. 

“Ah.  Glad you didn’t end up resorting to something in Ohio.”

“Me too,” Kurt replied. 

Sebastian spun them in a slow circle, their hands cupped together, Sebastian’s remaining hand at the small of Kurt’s back, pulling him towards him.  “Glad I found you, too.”

Kurt pulled his head back slightly to look up at him, “Why?”

This was the kind of night that bordered on surreal.  He was dancing with Sebastian, in New York City, and the man was actually flirting with him.  And not in a slutty, just want to fuck kind of way.  In a way that suggested that Sebastian was honestly happy to see him.

Sebastian frowned and sighed, “Long story.”

“I have time.”

“Not here.”

“Later then,” Kurt held his gaze until Sebastian nodded. 

 

===========

 

They’d been dating for just two weeks when they had sex for the first time. 

Kurt was shocked that Sebastian had waited _that_ long, and he jokingly said that during their fore-play.  Sebastian smiled a little, almost sadly, but he just went back to worshipping Kurt’s body without comment.  It was slow, and Kurt was overwhelmed.

He had assumed, for some reason, that sex with Sebastian would be fast and hard, but at the same time passionate.  But this Sebastian, the one he didn’t know very well yet, surprised him again.

When Sebastian finally entered him, the slow strokes drove Kurt crazy.  The thrusts were powerful, but they were teasingly slow and deep, and Sebastian leaned over him, kissing him intensely with every thrust.  Sebastian quietly changed their positions, turning them both on their sides, and then he returned to fucking into him slowly, all the while murmuring in Kurt’s ear sweet distracted words of appreciation.  Kurt threw his head to the side to kiss Sebastian, his hand reaching for Sebastian’s hip to prompt him to get closer. 

They made love for what seemed like forever, Sebastian never going faster than a leisurely but steady thrusting of his hips, while his hand stroked Kurt’s cock in a similar rhythm.  They both came, Kurt unusually quiet for once, while Sebastian grasped Kurt’s body to him as he found his own release into the condom, while he whispered unintelligible words into Kurt’s ear. 

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt when he returned to the bed after cleaning up, and he, sighing softly, buried his head into Kurt’s neck. 

And Kurt was left with a pensive Sebastian again.  A Sebastian who wasn’t getting up and running out the door.  A Sebastian, again, unlike any he’d seen before. 

Kurt turned to him, snuggled against him, and said his name softly.

“Yeah?” Sebastian opened one eye and smiled weakly. 

“That was incredible,” Kurt replied.

“Yeah,” Sebastian agreed softly.

“But what was that about exactly?” Kurt cupped his hand over Sebastian’s jawline.  “I’m not complaining.  It’s just not what I expected.”

“It’s a long story.”

“I have time.”

“Not now,” Sebastian looked at him, as if he was afraid Kurt would press him for an answer.

“Later then?”

Sebastian nodded, and they chose to sleep.

 

==========

 

After six months of dating, they’d finally moved in together.  Sebastian seemed to be very excited about the change, and he kept Kurt in bed the entire weekend, celebrating their decision to live together.  Kurt was the first to say ‘ _I love you_ ’ that weekend, and he froze after he said it, concerned that the words would scare Sebastian off. 

He knew Sebastian loved him, and Sebastian knew that Kurt loved _him_. 

They’d just evolved that way. 

They did little things for each other all the time.  Sebastian would bring his favorite coffee, and Kurt would go thirty minutes out of his way to bring home Sebastian’s favorite food from a Chinese restaurant they’d discovered while out one weekend. 

Sebastian would get calls from his family, and Kurt would squeeze his hand while Sebastian listened to his father rant and complain over the phone.  Kurt would get a rejection from an audition, and Sebastian would make his favorite pasta dinner, and then they’d drink an entire bottle of wine and complain about the poor judgment in the casting. 

Shannon and Akia adored Sebastian, in part because they had no old Sebastian to compare him to.  The girls loved visiting their apartment, and they treated Kurt and Sebastian as if they were already married.  There was no Kurt without Sebastian as far as his girls were concerned. 

On the other hand, some of his friends and family from Lima had had some trouble accepting their relationship.  Some of them still assumed that one day, after Blaine graduated and came to New York, he and Kurt would get back together.  It wasn’t even Rachel, since she hardly ever spoke to Kurt anymore.  It was people like Tina and Mike.  Artie had thrown his opinion in, as had Finn.

It was kind of ironic.  Nobody blamed Blaine for dating someone else in Ohio.  But once Kurt began dating, and they’d found out, there had been various calls from his friends questioning Kurt’s decision. 

As if it was alright for Blaine to move on, but Kurt was not allowed to do so.

That had been a sore spot with Kurt, and he’d lost his temper over the phone when he was arguing with Finn about it.  It had bothered him to the point that Sebastian had taken the phone and given Finn advice on where he could take his opinion. 

Kurt had laughed and kissed him after they’d hung up.

He and Sebastian still fought, but it was never over anything significant.  And their bickering was always good-natured and fun, and more often than not, it led to fabulous make up sex. 

But while in the throes of another unbelievable orgasm, Kurt had said it.  He hadn’t meant to say it during sex.  He’d meant to say it during a time when they were just talking.  He hadn’t wanted Sebastian to think that it was just the passion talking. 

Sebastian looked down at him, one eyebrow lifted, as if to say ‘ _Now? You’re telling me this now?_ ’

Kurt cupped his face and pulled him down into a kiss. 

“I wasn’t planning on telling you that during sex, but it is the truth.  I do love you.”

“When were you going to tell me?” Sebastian asked, stopped in mid-thrust, still inside Kurt as he talked.  As if having this conversation in the middle of sex was completely normal.

“I don’t know.  Sometime when it was quiet, when we were off somewhere together.  So it could be romantic.  I know that you know I love you.  And I know you said that you didn’t really need to hear things like that.  But I was saving it to make it special.”

“I don’t need special.  But I love you too.”

“I know that.  But I’m glad you said it.”

“You _know_ I’ve been crazy about you for a while now,” Sebastian rolled his eyes and grinned.  “Come on.  It’s not like it’s not obvious.”

“Yes,” Kurt smiled. “I know.  I get us, you know.  I get how we work.  I’m not sure how it happened, and I’m not sure what made you want to find me.  But I’m glad you did.”

Sebastian smiled at the reminder of what he’d said the night they’d found each other in that club. 

“I needed to find you,” was all Sebastian said as they continued to make love. 

After they’d both come, and they were lying together, blissfully worn out, with tangled legs and arms, Kurt tried again. 

“Why did you need to find me?”

“Long story,” Sebastian smirked, knowing full well his response would be met with rolled eyes. 

“I have time,” Kurt smiled. 

“Not now,” Sebastian laughed. 

“Later then?” Kurt questioned with pursed lips, eliciting a wink from his boyfriend. 

 

==========

 

They’d been together for nine months when Blaine finally moved to New York City.  He’d gotten into NYADA, of course, and Kurt had spared a little time for an eye-roll when Rachel had finally contacted him to announce Blaine’s big news. 

After almost a year, she’d finally given in and called Kurt, and he wasn’t stupid enough to think that the reason wasn’t all about Blaine Anderson. 

She asked if they could come over, and after asking her if she even knew where he lived, he’d said no, which had sparked an argument of epic Berry proportions.  She seemed to find nothing wrong with ignoring Kurt for this long, using her longing for Finn as an excuse, only to want Kurt back in her life now that Blaine was with her. 

He hung up the phone on her tirade, and then when he turned, he found Sebastian lounging against the wall nearby, apparently listening, his eyebrow lifted in question.

“Rachel.”

“I gathered.”

“Now that Blaine’s moved in with her, she’s finally decided to start talking to me again.”

“Interesting.  I don’t think my girls are going to be happy if you displace them.”

Kurt snorted, “Your girls are _my_ girls.  And Akia and Shannon would eviscerate Rachel if given the opportunity. Shannon’s already gone up against her for a role once.”

“Ahh.  So Blaine’s here now?” Sebastian asked softly.

Kurt walked over to Sebastian and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.  “Yes.”

“You’ll have to see him sometime,” Sebastian kissed him softly.

“Actually, no I don’t.  Not really.  And I’d rather they stay out of my life now.  Nobody but Brittany, Santana, Mercedes and Sam seemed to care how I was doing here.  And they are the only ones who’ve bothered to visit.  Or who have supported me being with you.  So as far as I’m concerned, Rachel and Blaine can fuck off.  Because they aren’t going to get the chance to come here and say something to hurt you.”

Sebastian smiled, “Always the protector.”

“Always,” Kurt leaned up to kiss him. 

“Can I ask something?” Sebastian put his head on Kurt’s shoulder as he asked.

“Of course.”

“It’s not because you don’t want him near me, is it?”

Kurt stiffened, “What do you mean?”

“Kurt.”

“That’s got nothing to do with it.”

“So you trust me?” Sebastian asked softly.

Kurt rolled his eyes, “Of course I trust you.”

“But you don’t trust him?  Around me, I mean.”

Kurt leaned his head back and looked up at the ceiling.  “That’s not it exactly.  It’s a little like it.  But not really.”

“That’s really fucking clear,” Sebastian smirked. 

“Can we not talk about this right now?” Kurt kissed him on the cheek and tried to pull away, but was unsuccessful. 

“We need to.”

“Why is it that you can put off telling me that thing we never talk about and I’m just supposed to humor you?  But I can’t keep this to myself?”

Sebastian dipped his head with a soft laugh.  “I knew that would come back and bite me.”

“You should have,” Kurt escaped from his embrace and headed for the bedroom to get undressed. 

“I’m not done!” Sebastian shouted from the living room, and Kurt rolled his eyes at the volume. 

Minutes later, Sebastian was standing at the door, watching him.  “I’ll tell you if you tell me why you don’t want to see Blaine.  Is it because you still have feelings for him?”

Kurt turned, and the expression on Sebastian’s face was as if he’d found the question painful to ask. 

“No,” Kurt replied firmly.  “I do not have feelings for him.  I do not love him, and I do not want him back.  I only want you.”

“Excellent news.  But it didn’t answer the other part.  Why don’t you want to see him?”

Kurt sat down on the bed.  “It’s not that at all.  I promise.”

Sebastian walked over to him and he dropped to his knees in front of Kurt, sliding his hands up his thighs before gripping at Kurt’s waist. 

“What is it?”

“I don’t want you to leave me,” Kurt said quietly, his head turning to the side as he spoke.  “People choose him.  Over me most of the time.  You used to want him.  And I just can’t go through that.  I can’t lose you.”

“Baby,” Sebastian dropped his head and rested it on Kurt’s legs, “I’m not leaving you for anybody.”

“I _do_ believe that.  But it’s him.  It’s like he’s this succubus, and everybody who comes in contact with him wants to be with him, or be around him.  Or have sex with him,” Kurt stroked Sebastian’s hair as he explained.

“Okay, one, the male version of that is the incubus, and he’d have to be having sex with women to qualify as one of those,” Sebastian replied without moving his head up, directing his answer at Kurt’s feet.

“So, since he’s gay, he has sex with males, therefore succubus still applies,” Kurt interrupted to argue.

“Not the point,” Sebastian looked up, glaring.

“We cannot have another one of these arguments about the correct word usage, Sebastian.  We just cannot.  Not right now,” Kurt laughed in spite of himself. 

Sebastian got up, and he pressed Kurt backwards onto the mattress.  “Truce.”

“Truce.”

“I’m not leaving you for anybody.”

Sebastian kissed him, covering his body completely, and his fingers threaded into Kurt’s hair as he tugged gently, something he’d learned long ago that Kurt loved. 

“I’m not leaving you,” Sebastian repeated when the kiss ended. 

Kurt wrapped his hand around Sebastian’s wrist, and he turned his head slightly to look at his boyfriend. 

“I just love you.  So much.  And I can’t lose you.”

“I love you, Kurt.  Just you.  He can waltz in here tonight, and I’d still only see you in this room.”

Kurt swiped his fingers across his face, brushing away the tears he’d felt falling. 

“Okay, we can see him then.  But if he or Rachel says one word…”

“I’ll kick them out myself,” Sebastian interrupted. 

“And if he flirts with you…”

“I’ll deck him.  It’ll be probably the most irony filled moment of our lives since he never once decked me when I used to flirt with him,” Sebastian smirked.

“Don’t remind me of that,” Kurt rolled his eyes.

“He’d better keep his hands off you, too,” Sebastian glared.

Kurt laughed.

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem.  He was never big on physical affection when we dated.  I hardly think he’ll suddenly be all over me now,” Kurt stroked Sebastian’s face and smiled.

“Now stop obsessing.  I don’t want Blaine Anderson.  I want you,” Sebastian kissed him again.

“Okay, now tell me what you have been avoiding telling me forever.”

Sebastian took a deep breath and repositioned them on the bed, pulling Kurt up towards the pillows with him.  Kurt moved without protest, and they snuggled together on the bed. 

“You remember that discussion we had a long time ago about how I used to classify guys according to what kind of fuck they’d be?”

“God yes.  I hated that conversation.  Of course I remember it.  I also remember that you refused to tell me what you classified me as, even though you were quick to point out examples from your past,” Kurt frowned even though he knew Sebastian couldn’t see it.

“It’s because I classified you a long time ago.  And how I classified you is the very reason I never went after you when we met.  I know you think it’s because of Blaine, but after a while it wasn’t.  Yeah, I was single minded about him at first, but I went after him based on his reputation.  The Warblers described him as a sex god, and I was determined to experience that for myself.  But after a while, it wasn’t about that anymore.  I never wanted a relationship with him.  I was going to fuck him, because he’s the kind of guy I would fuck once and never call again.  He’s a one-night stand in a motel room on Saturday night kind of fuck.”

“I do not like where this conversation is going, I have to say,” Kurt replied.

“Don’t start,” Sebastian laughed.  “You can get mad in a minute, and then we can have awesome make-up sex.  But shut up for a minute.”

“This better be good if you want a blow job later,” Kurt got more comfortable by his side.

Sebastian took a deep breath.  “You were different.  I saw that when we met.  I felt it when you shook my hand.  I felt it when you would glare at me, or when you would aim your perfect barbs at me when we argued.  You were… _no, you are_ , the kind of guy who’d end up staying over on Friday night after the best sex of my life.  You are the slow lazy fuck on a Saturday morning as soon as we wake up.  You’re the kind that I wouldn’t let get out of bed at all Saturday night.  Or Sunday morning, unless food is needed.  And then when the food is scored, you’re the kind that I’d need to drag right back to bed again.  You’re the kind I wouldn’t have been able to give up after one night.  And that scared the fuck out of me.  _Then_.”

Kurt sat up and looked down at him, and he smiled softly.  It wasn’t wine and roses, but then again, that was never needed from Sebastian. 

Kurt knew Sebastian loved him without any pretty words ever being uttered. 

“That is the strangest but most romantic thing I think you’ve ever said to me.  And you’re not scared now?”

“No, not anymore.  I changed a lot in those few months before we ran into each other.  Matured.  Got my head out of my ass after Dave’s thing happened.  And when I ran into you, when I saw you at the club, I just knew.  Knew that I was supposed to find you.  To show you that I’m ready for you now.”

Kurt leaned down and kissed him, “You can keep me in bed all you want.”

“Gee, thanks, dear.  I already do that on a regular basis,” Sebastian pulled him down and rolled them so Kurt was under him.

“Okay, I’m so over you choosing Blaine over me.  Why would you?  Obviously, my fabulousness cannot be contained in one night, so you had to learn to commit to me on epic levels.  Nothing can beat that.”  Kurt gestured his hands in the air as he spoke, laughing when Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

“Dear God, I’ve created a monster,” Sebastian smirked.

“Oh you can bet I’m never letting this go.  This could be just what my ego needed,” Kurt stuck his tongue out at Sebastian.  “This is on the level of you telling me you loved me.  This is how life-changing this revelation is for me.”

“ _This_... this is exactly why I put off telling you for so long,” Sebastian glared and pulled Kurt in for a kiss. 

Kurt laughed, and he gave in to the kiss.  “I’m sorry.  I’m just happy.  I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”  


	2. Chapter 2

They’d been together for nine months and one week when Blaine and Rachel finally came for a visit. 

Rachel had been snippy with him on the phone when Kurt had called her to apologize and invite them over.  He had apologized not because she deserved it, but because he’d needed to for his own sanity.  Rachel had always been the most difficult person to deal with, and her inherent superiority complex over getting into NYADA instead of Kurt had only worsened it. 

She’d had a lot of theories about why she had been accepted and he hadn’t, and she hadn’t hesitated to share them with Kurt.  They’d ranged from the possibility that Carmen Thibodaux had just been humoring him with her praise over his audition to the fact that his voice just wasn’t what NYADA was looking for.  Strangely enough, it had never occurred to her that her reasons, all of which involved examples of Kurt’s deficits of talent, might not be welcome to hear. 

Kurt had been grateful when she’d started spending less time with him, because he’d had difficulty tolerating her particular brand of ‘ _comfort_ ’ over his rejection letter. 

She’d crowed about Blaine being in New York when he’d called her back.  The hints had been there in her voice, subtly under the surface.  Hints about Blaine being available.  About Blaine being interested in hearing from Kurt.  About Blaine being ‘ _ready_ ,’ as if that’s all it would take to get Kurt back into his life.

Kurt had repeated the entire conversation to Sebastian afterwards, and his boyfriend had been noticeably unhappy to hear about that part of the conversation.

He had pulled Sebastian closer for a kiss, and he’d repeated words similar to what Sebastian had said to him just a week earlier.  That Kurt only loved him.  Only wanted him. 

Sebastian had shown him yet again that Kurt was the kind of guy that Sebastian wasn’t going to let get away now that he had him.  And in exchange, Kurt had reminded him, with words and with his body, that Kurt wasn’t going anywhere, something Sebastian had needed to hear last night. 

Akia and Shannon found them in the kitchen again, Sebastian having pressed Kurt against the counter for a quick make-out session while the girls were in the living room.

“We haven’t caught you two like this in a while.  Have you been having sex more often or something?” Shannon’s soft lilt interrupted Sebastian’s attack on Kurt’s neck.  “You’ve been all over each other for a week now.  Not that it isn’t hot as fuck, but are you two okay?”

Sebastian groaned into Kurt’s neck, and Kurt giggled at the rush of his boyfriend’s breath against his skin. 

“Yeah, we’re fine.  We’re just reminding each other of something important,” Kurt replied as he stared at Sebastian. 

“Sweet.  Sickeningly so, but that’s normal for you two,” Akia grinned and pulled open the fridge to retrieve a wine cooler.  “So this has nothing to do with that Rachel girl and the ex coming over tonight?”

“You are way too nosy,” Sebastian glared at her, which only elicited a wink from Akia. 

“Baby boy, you know he tells us everything.  We probably know more than you do,” Akia smirked right back at Sebastian.

Sebastian lifted an eyebrow at Kurt, who flushed a little.

Akia was sort of right and also sort of wrong.  The girls knew about Kurt’s fears, the ones that he hadn’t shared with Sebastian, but that was the extent of what they knew that was ‘more.’ 

The girls knew that he still feared that Sebastian might find someone who was better for him.  More right for him.  They knew that he still, deep down, felt like he was never enough and would never be enough.  They knew that the insecurity and self-doubt had been so ingrained in him since high school that Kurt feared that his self-esteem would never be repaired. 

Kurt didn’t burden Sebastian with those fears, because he didn’t want to make Sebastian feel that he wasn’t doing enough to change Kurt’s view of himself. 

“Don’t listen to her, baby,” Kurt slid a hand up Sebastian’s jawline.  “You know me better than anybody.”

“I do.  I know that.  And we both know it has _everything_ to do with him,” Sebastian’s gaze locked onto him again. 

“Sebastian,” Kurt began. 

“No.  You’re nervous.  I can feel it when we touch.  I just wish I could convince you that you have no reason to be,” Sebastian closed his eyes as he pulled Kurt against him.

“Is that what you think it is?” Kurt leaned back and looked up at him.  “You still think I don’t trust you?”

“No.  Yes.  Maybe.”

“Well, that’s really fucking clear,” Kurt smirked, using Sebastian’s own phrase against him. 

Akia, ever the first one to put her opinion in, piped up, “Seb.  I have never seen two people so in love with each other.  Neither one of you have anything to worry about.”

Kurt looked at her with a smile before turning back to him, “She’s right you know.  I love _you_.  I _trust_ you.”

Sebastian pressed his forehead against Kurt’s.  “I know.  I love you, too.  Trust you too.”

“So stop,” Shannon sighed.  “You two are making us crazy.  Get through the night and then go fuck each other senseless in the bedroom when we all leave.  Problem solved.”

“As always, you have excellent ideas,” Sebastian shifted his gaze to her and winked.

Kurt pulled Sebastian’s head towards him and he placed his lips near his boyfriend’s ear to whisper, “You wanna fuck me senseless tonight?  All night?”

Sebastian answered with a groan, and he covered Kurt’s lips with his own.  The kiss got heated very quickly, and the girls made plenty of noise to let them know they were escaping back into the living room.  Kurt grinned against Sebastian’s mouth as they listened to Akia and Shannon complain that their boyfriends never kissed them the way Sebastian always kissed Kurt. 

Sebastian was smirking again when they pulled apart.  Back to normal.

“I’m worried that they’ll say something to you.  About you.  That they’ll be rude.  _That_ is what’s been bothering me,” Kurt whispered.  “I know you won’t leave me, and you know I won’t leave you.  I can’t function without you.  That is just a fact of my life now.  I just don’t want either of them to hurt you. Neither one of them is all that tactful when it comes to speaking.  Rachel usually insults and then claims she doesn’t know what she’s saying.  Blaine is thoughtless and oblivious.  He’ll ask something rude that he’ll claim is a normal question, or he’ll say something insulting as a means of being helpful.  That’s just how they are.”

“What makes you think that I need you to protect me?”

“I don’t think you _need_ it.  I feel like I _have_ to do it, because I love you.  It’s a part of me, making sure you’re happy and safe.  Just like it’s a part of you to do that for me,” Kurt shrugged.  “I can’t help it.  I can’t stop it.  And I don’t really want to.”

Sebastian sighed, “Fine.  You can be all protector tonight.  But later, I’m taking over.”

“In the bedroom?” Kurt bit his lip.

Sebastian nodded as he pulled Kurt close to him.

“Oh, good.  I happen to love it when you take over in the bedroom.”

 

==========

 

Akia and Shannon stayed when Rachel and Blaine arrived, much to Sebastian’s amusement.  They didn’t wait for Kurt’s introductions before they both stepped forward and began shaking Rachel’s and Blaine’s hands, a blatant attempt to throw them both off, not that Rachel and Blaine would ever realize that for what it really was. 

Kurt hid a grin as he watched Blaine get thrown off-balance, by their presence and also Sebastian glaring mildly at him from where he was lounged against the wall.

“Wow…Kurt.  You look amazing,” Blaine said in a voice full of awe, with a little hint of surprise that always seemed to come when Blaine finally paid him a compliment. 

“Yes, he does, doesn’t he?” Sebastian drawled from behind Kurt.

And the subtle competition began. 

Kurt felt like shaking his head in exasperation at Sebastian.  He had to know by now that he had nothing to worry about. 

“Hey, Sebastian,” Blaine nodded his head in Sebastian’s direction.

“Hello, Blaine,” Sebastian replied, not spitefully but without any warmth in his voice at all. 

“So,” Blaine rocked back on his heels.  “This will be fun, right?” He nudged Rachel with his shoulder, and she grinned brightly back at him.

“Don’t I know you?” Rachel turned to Shannon.

“We have met before.  At an audition for RENT,” Shannon answered.

“Oh yes.  I realized that the role of Maureen wasn’t right for me, so I took myself out of contention for the part,” Rachel waved her hand dismissively. 

That was Rachel-speak for the fact that she hadn’t gotten a callback to read for Maureen.  And Kurt knew that for a fact because Shannon _had_ gotten one.  She’d also gone on to read for the additional role of Joanne, and Shannon had gotten that role instead of Maureen.  Her dance ability had helped her to score that role, and he, Sebastian and Akia had taken her out for a celebration when she’d been cast.  They’d been front row for her opening night as well.

“That’s a shame.  I’m playing Joanne right now,” Shannon smiled. 

“Oh, well, isn’t that fantastic!” Rachel replied with false cheerfulness.

 

==========

 

After an awkward dinner in which Blaine stared at Kurt and shot looks of disbelief at Sebastian, they moved into the living room for drinks.  Kurt sat on the arm of Sebastian’s chair, and Sebastian’s arm wrapped around him easily.  They often sat like that at friends’ homes, and it was a familiar way Sebastian would stake his claim in front of others. 

Kurt smiled down at him and leaned down for a kiss.  Rachel cleared her throat as they kissed, but Kurt ignored her and pressed his lips against Sebastian’s even harder.

“Why don’t I help you out cleaning the kitchen, Kurt?” Rachel prompted.

Akia and Shannon smirked at each other and Akia’s eyebrow rose a little bit. 

“We’ll help the guys later.  We always do when we’re over,” Shannon lifted her glass to her mouth as she spoke and took a sip.

“I think I should help Kurt.  We’ve haven’t talked enough since we got to New York,” Rachel smiled at Kurt’s friends and rose to go into the kitchen.

Kurt followed, positive that she just wanted to get him alone to annoy him about Sebastian.  He bent down and kissed his boyfriend again, and he whispered an ‘ _I love you_ ’ against his mouth.

Sebastian returned the phrase, and he turned to smirk at Blaine when Kurt stood. 

Once in the kitchen, Rachel didn’t hesitate to make her opinion known.

“What are you doing?” she whispered furiously.  “How could you do this to Blaine?”

Kurt leaned against the counter and crossed his arms, “I didn’t do anything _to_ Blaine.  He broke up with me, remember?  _By_ _phone_.  I didn’t even warrant him waiting until fall break so he could do it in person.  He chose to date other people.  I have every right to be with someone else, Rachel.  And you’re being awfully nosy for someone who couldn’t even spare the time to see how I was doing in New York until Blaine moved here.”

“I told you why I couldn’t be near you."

"But you're fine now?  Now that Blaine is here and is interested in getting back together with me?  You’re suddenly over Finn?”

Rachel paled, “This isn’t about me, Kurt.”

“You’re right.  It’s not.  And therefore it’s none of your business.  I’m in love with Sebastian, not that I have to explain myself to you.  He’s good to me.  He loves me, and he puts me first in his life.  That’s a lot more than Blaine ever did for me.”

“That’s not fair,” Blaine’s voice interrupted. 

Kurt hadn’t even noticed him come into the kitchen. 

“How so?” Kurt turned on him.  “How is what I said not fair?”

Sebastian walked into the kitchen behind Blaine, “So this is how we’re going to do this?”

“No, it’s not,” Kurt answered and stepped past Blaine to wrap one arm around Sebastian.  “We aren’t going to discuss anything.  They are going to leave.”

“We need to talk, Kurt,” Blaine argued.  “This is crazy, and I don’t understand why you’re doing this.  _I’m_ here now.”

“You think you can just step into my shoes now that you finally live here?” Sebastian stepped forward and glared down at Blaine.  “He’s mine, goddammit.”

Akia and Shannon crept into the kitchen and grabbed Kurt’s hand. 

“We need to go baby boy,” Akia said.  “Unless you need us to stay.”

“No sweetie.  I’m fine.  We’re fine.  We can handle this,” Kurt said as he kissed both girls on the cheek and hugged them.  “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Kurt, I’d appreciate it if I could have your full attention right now.  This is important,” Blaine ignored Akia and Shannon as they left.

“You will not talk to him like that, you condescending little ass---,” Sebastian shot back.

“Baby, calm down,” Kurt pulled at Sebastian’s arm.   “Take a break.”

Sebastian took a deep breath and turned to Kurt.  “I’ll be in the living room if you need me.”

“I’ll be fine,” Kurt kissed him and directed him out of the kitchen. 

Kurt turned towards Rachel and Blaine once Sebastian was out of the room, “You need to leave the room too, Rachel.  As you said, this isn’t about you.  So you shouldn’t be involved in this discussion.  You don’t have to leave the apartment yet.  I’ll let you stay until your ‘ _best gay’_ is done speaking his peace.”

Rachel looked offended, but she walked in the direction Sebastian had been sent, and Kurt was sure his boyfriend would make things satisfyingly awkward for her in there.

“Why are you with him?  _I’m_ here now,” Blaine didn’t hesitate to get to the point once she’d left the room. 

“Seriously?  You expected me to just wait for you?  After you decided that you couldn’t possibly wait for me?  You are the one who decided that the distance was too much for you.  You are the one who decided that you have to have someone’s attention daily, since I couldn’t be there to do that for you.  You don’t get to walk into our home and criticize me for moving on, when it took you about a month to do that for yourself.”

“That’s not how it happened, Kurt.  I was trying to get over losing you.”

“You never _lost_ me.  You _tossed_ me away.  Let me guess what happened.  You met a guy, maybe a new Warbler, or a new transfer student, and he was immediately enamored with you, wasn’t he?  He was all about spending time with you.  And I’ll bet he complimented you, and flirted.  And I’ll bet you took one look at him and said, ‘ _you know what, Kurt’s moved on and so should I_.’ All so you could justify to yourself and to the people who were supposed to be our friends that it was okay.”

Kurt was beyond furious now.  Any concern that he’d had about Sebastian falling for Blaine’s charms had been thrown out the window with Blaine’s words. 

Blaine had paled at Kurt’s description, but Kurt knew he’d never own up to anything, no matter if Kurt was completely right or completely wrong. 

“You said you’d never say goodbye to me,” Blaine shot back.

“Seriously?  You’re going to use that argument right now?  Were you drunk when you called me that night, Blaine?  You do tend to do stupid things when you’re drunk, and you sometimes don’t remember them.  But _you_ said goodbye to _me_ that night Blaine.  _You_ chose to have a relationship with someone in Lima.  Someone who could be there to worship you when I couldn’t.  I should have known you wouldn’t last long.  In high school, you couldn’t go twenty-four hours without me having to reassure you about how much I loved you, how much I adored you.  Or about how much I was attracted to you.  Did this new guy help you out with that constant need for positive reinforcement?  Or did he get tired of that a lot quicker than I did?”

“He has nothing to do with this, Kurt.”  Blaine shifted his feet and forced his hands into his pockets.

“Of course he doesn’t.  Just like Sebastian never had anything to do with our relationship back in high school.  Just because you _say_ something doesn’t make it true.  You telling people that what you do isn’t wrong doesn’t make the actions any less wrong.  It just makes you look like an asshole.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“You’re a hypocrite.  If our positions had been reversed, if I’d been the one staying in Lima, and you’d gone on to New York or California, your opinion would be much different.  If I’d called you, and told you I had decided to move on and date someone in Lima, you would have shamed me to everybody we know.  You would have pitched a fit, and you probably would have accused me of cheating on you long before I broke up with you.  But because you decided to do that, everybody is just supposed to be okay with it.  Because it’s _you_ doing it.  Because you want everybody to think what you do is right and what I do is wrong.  You had my own stepbrother arguing with me over the phone about Sebastian.  _My_ stepbrother sided with you because you couldn’t keep your nose out of my business.”

“Kurt,” Sebastian’s voice was soft but firm. 

Kurt hadn’t even noticed him walk into the kitchen.  “You see that guy right there Blaine?” Kurt pointed at Sebastian. 

Blaine refused to turn his head or nod at all. 

“He came looking for _me_ here.  He wants me, and he doesn’t expect me to stay quiet.  He doesn’t expect me to give him his way all the time.  He treats me like I matter to him, as more than just a groupie or a fan.  As more than just a critic to give him feedback on his solos.  He loves me.  And he brings me my favorite coffee because he wants to, and he takes care of me when I’m sick because he feels like he needs to, and he wants to _be with me_.  Not because I’m just _here_ and he doesn’t want to be lonely.  But because he fucking loves me.”

Sebastian had skirted around Blaine to step in front of Kurt, “Take a deep breath.”

He turned back to Blaine as he pulled Kurt to his side, “Just go.  Both of you.”

“I don’t expect him to give me what I want all the time,” Blaine argued softly.

“Really?  Then why are you even here if you aren’t doing just that?  You asked him why he was with me when you finally got here.  That sounds to me like you just expected him to come running back to you simply because that’s what you want.  And if this is how you treated him when you were dating, then I don’t blame him for screaming at you.  I’d probably do it too.  Now go.  He doesn’t need this, and neither do I.  And this is our apartment.  As in Kurt and me.  As in _we_ are together, and we aren’t breaking up just because you’re lonely and haven’t met anybody yet who can give you attention.”

Rachel quietly followed Blaine out the door, and she seemed to have reinforced the choice she made, because she didn’t even look at Kurt as she left. 

Kurt turned to Sebastian and buried his face in his shoulder, “Wow.  I didn’t even realize I had that much built up anger against him.  I’m sorry you had to hear that.”

“Baby, it’s fine.  I needed to hear that too, I think.  Up until that rant, there was a little sliver of doubt still in me that you wouldn’t stay with me,” Sebastian blew out a breath as he said that.

“What?” Kurt looked up.  “But I told you how I feel about you.”

“I know that.  But you don’t know how your relationship with Blaine looked to others.  While I saw that you two were definitely boring,” Sebastian smirked, “you also looked perfect to outsiders.  I was never so punished by anybody as I was by the Warblers and New Directions for trying to break you two up.  Everybody thought you two were perfect.”

“We were never perfect,” Kurt replied softly.  “But now that that little rant is out of my system, I feel better.  I think I just needed closure.  I needed to have the opportunity to tell him all of that, because he never gave me the chance before.  I never got to complain about things.”

“Well, everything’s fine now,” Sebastian smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his lips.  “You’re mine.  I’m yours.  And now we’re alone, and I think we need to make love.”

“You always think that.”

“That’s because we always need to make love.  That’s how that works.”

Kurt giggled as he was dragged down the hallway and into the bedroom.

They undressed quietly but quickly, and in a whirl of kisses, and touches, and their bodies pressed against each other, they fell onto the bed.  This time, they moved fast, determined, and roughly.  Claiming each other, and reaching out to touch and kiss every inch of skin they could find.  While Kurt loved when they made love slowly, sometimes he just enjoyed the rough and fast press of their hips together as Sebastian fucked into him. 

Sometimes, though it was rare, and tonight seemed to be one of those rare nights, Sebastian would lay back and spread his legs in invitation, silently asking to bottom.  Kurt found himself amazed when he would do this, and he treasured those moments of pure trust that Sebastian gave him. 

He slid inside Sebastian, and this time, he slowed them down.  Made them worship each other slowly and passionately.  He loved the times he got to be in control. 

Kurt loved the times when he was in charge of when they came, and unsteady thrusting worked in tandem with his hands, constantly seeking contact with Sebastian’s body. 

Sebastian came more quickly this time, the arched back and shout of release what spurred Kurt into his own orgasm, and Kurt leaned in to kiss Sebastian softly before pulling out and dropping to the bed beside him. 

They curled together, chests heaving, and Kurt began to giggle. 

“What?” Sebastian asked quietly.

“Round two?” Kurt asked.

“Not right now.”

“Later then?”


End file.
